Studies are continuing to determine the nature of the adverse effects of CO and the resultant hypoxia on cultured cells of the cardiovascular system. Efforts are centered about effects secondary to the actions of CO in vivo. In particular, plasma free fatty acids and other plasma lipids resulting from the sequence CO yield hypoxia yield catecholamines are being studied for thier injurious effects on cellular organelles and upon cell structure and function. Comparative effects upon isolated lysosomes and mitochondria and those in situ will be studied as well as the effects upon myocardial arrhythmias.